Everything he ever wanted
by DivinelyMyself
Summary: Le Président Fitz apprend qu'Olivia, celle qu'il aime va épouser le sénateur Edison Davis. Comment va-il réagir ? One Shot. Je ne possède pas Scandal, ni ses personnages.


**A.N : Bonjour ! Alors depuis novembre 2012, je suis une gladiateur complètement accro à cette merveilleuse et incroyable série qu'est Scandal. Olivia et Fitz m'inspirent tellement, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'écrire sur eux. Alors voilà, n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elles sont constructives c'est toujours utile ! Bonne lecture.**

**One Shot : Everything he ever wanted**

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime Livvie. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, là-dedans ? Je t'aime. Se contenta-il de répéter à nouveau, avançant vers elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, son fameux bureau, celui pour lequel elle avait commis l'irréparable pour qu'il y accède. Celui de la Maison-Blanche. Elle, au centre du cercle d'étoiles au sol, lui, juste devant son bureau en acajou. Il l'avait convoqué pour un dossier confidentiel, et pour une fois, Cyrus n'avait pas rechigné. Evidemment, elle avait refusé de venir. Alors, il avait envoyé ses agents spéciaux responsables de sa sécurité pour l'amener à lui. L'avocate, gérante de Pope & Associés les avait suivis, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ses yeux bleus-gris ne quittaient pas les siens. Son costume foncé lui allait à merveille, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés d'une raie sur le coté droit. Sa mâchoire, son nez, ses lèvres bien dessinées étaient pour elle la définition même de la beauté. Sa cravate rayée bleu clair sur sa chemise blanche était assortie à ses yeux. Olivia ne se lassait de contempler le Président. Elle se tenait là, les bras ballants, son tailleur gris ajusté contre son corps dont elle agrippait les manches fermement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa frange s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses grands yeux sombres, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure rosée était coincée entre ses dents. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient relevés au dessus de sa nuque, maintenus par une pince. Tout en elle lui disait d'aller vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras, d'aller plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Monsieur le Président... Murmura-elle la voix chevrotante en reculant, essayant de garder la distance entre eux au maximum.

- Monsieur le Président ? Vraiment ? Avec ce qui se passe entre nous, tu penses que c'est en m'appelant comme ça que tu me tiendras à distance ? Demanda le président des Etats-Unis, à celle qui était bien plus que sa maîtresse.

Olivia Pope baissa la tête un instant, avant de relever ses yeux marrons, plongeant son regard dans le sien à nouveau. Elle y voyait de l'amour, un amour réel, sincère. De la tristesse, aussi.

- C'est... C'est mal. On ne devrait pas faire ça. Parce que je... je vais l'épouser. Il est bien pour moi. Il est... libre. Dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment mal assurée, s'enlaçant elle-même de ses bras fins, comme pour ajouter une barrière de plus entre elle de celui qu'elle aimait et se protéger.

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que je peux arrêter de t'aimer, de ne plus penser à toi comme ça, en un claquement de doigts ?! Et bien non. C'est impossible. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché dans ma vie entière, Olivia. Tu es ma raison même de vivre. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Tout, me ramène à toi, je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi ! Alors tu vas me dire que tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui ? Très bien. Dans ce cas je veux que tu me dises que tu ne veux plus de moi, que je te dérange, que tu ne... m'aimes plus. Et je te laisserai. J'essayerai de t'oublier, même si je sais, on sait que c'est impossible. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens absolument rien, pour moi. Vas-y. Dis-le, Olivia.

Fitz la fixait ainsi, attendant sa réponse, le cœur battant la chamade. Il priait tous les Dieux pour qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

Elle se contentait de le regarder, les yeux larmoyants. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle coupé, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait lui dire cela. Car la vérité, c'est qu'elle l'aimait profondément, intensément, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il était l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié qui la complétait. Celui qui la comprenait en un regard. Elle ne pouvait simplement dire ces mots. Olivia Carolyn Pope, la spécialiste en gestion de crises et cheffe d'Olivia Pope et Associés était amoureuse de Fitzgerald Grant Troisième du nom, Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Mais leurs fonctions respectives n'avaient que si peu d'importance lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Car dans les bras l'un des l'autre, ils étaient seulement Olivia et Fitz. Deux âme-sœurs.

- Je... Dit-elle la voix nouée. Les mots restaient bloqués. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, laissant ainsi les larmes couler. Olivia ne pouvait répondre. Elle ne voulait pas. Alors elle essuya ses joues humides du dos de la main et se hâta vers la porte de sortie du Bureau Ovale d'une démarche irrégulière, le bruit de ses talons aiguilles absorbé par la moquette bleu foncé.

Elle atteignit finalement la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches la tirer vers l'arrière. Son dos entra alors en contact avec son torse dur et tendre à la fois. Cette sensation unique, si particulière. Son corps chaud derrière le sien, son eau de cologne hors de prix qui emplissait ses narines, sa poigne ferme qui la maintenait contre lui. S'en était trop. Olivia retint sa respiration, les yeux clos. Elle était si près du but. Si prête de s'éloigner de lui pour de bon. Et voilà qu'il lui suffisait de la toucher, et toute sa morale et ses principes prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou.

- Livvie... Chuchota-il dans le creux de son cou, humant longuement le parfum de sa peau si doux et délicat.

- Monsieur... Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, te laisser t'en aller comme ça, sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser l'épouser. On est faits l'un pour l'autre, Livvie. Et tu le sais.

Hors d'haleine, elle fut forcée d'inspirer une bouffée d'air, manquant d'oxygène, l'odeur masculine et boisée emplissant son espace entier. La respiration du gladiateur en costume était saccadée.

- Olivia... Murmura-il à nouveau. Regarde-moi.

Elle tenta de s'échapper de son emprise, en vain. Des étaux s'emparèrent de ses poignets, l'empêchant de se débattre davantage. Au contraire, elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte, le corps de celui qu'elle aimait contre elle. Leurs visages espacés que de quelques millimètres, elle tourna le sien sur le coté pour éviter que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

- Arrête... Arrête de me repousser.

Sur ces mots, il plongea sa tête dans le cou déposant de doux baisers sur la peau douce et satinée de son cou. Elle ne pouvait résister davantage, alors que son souffle se faisait erratique. La femme de couleur prit alors le visage du Président entre ses fines mains, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**Fin**


End file.
